Bulería
by VicPin
Summary: :Songfic: Kyle está enamorado de una chica bailaora que trabajaba en un restaurante español bohemio... ¿Pero quién era Ninón en realidad? :Kylex¿?: Dedicado a Luis Carlos, Coyote Smith, DarkLady Iria y Rutlance CristalFairy


_**¡Hola a todos, hermoso fandom de South Park! ¿Cómo han estado? **_

_**Aquí les traigo con un songfic que surgió en mi mente luego de escuchar una hermosa rola del cantante español David Bisbal llamada "Bulería", la cual pueden encontrar su video en Youtube: watch?v=wTm-Q43ZQek.**_

_**El presente fic presenta a una pareja que, de seguro, les sorprenderá mucho... Y no les diré cuál es, ya que prefiero que ustedes lo averigüen.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, excepto que la rola "Bulería" pertenece a David Bisbal y los presentes personajes de Souh Park pertenecen a Comedy Central.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_

_**Vicka.**_

_**P.d: Fanfic dedicado a RutLance Cristal Fairy, DarkLady Iria, Luis Carlos y a Coyote Smith :). ¡Un abrazo, chicos!**_

* * *

**Bulería.**

* * *

Dedicado a: _**RutLance Cristal Fairy, DarkLady Iria, Luis Carlos y a Coyote Smith. ¡Un abrazo, chicos!**_

* * *

Cuando Kyle Broflovski entró por aquella puerta en solitario, sabía bien que estaría jugándose todo lo que tenía: Sus amigos, su familia, su educación, toda una vida entera…Todo en pos de aquella chica de cabellos negros cortos y de vestido rojinegro cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara, la mujer a quien conoció la semana anterior cuando acudió a ese lugar underground acompañado de sus amigos.

_**Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía,**__**  
**__**es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.**__**  
**__**Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día**__**  
**__**de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**_

Los labios de color rojo carmesí tan distintivos de ella esbozaron una sonrisa al verle entrar en aquél lugar de alma bohemia al ritmo del seductor flamenco andaluz. Su máscara plateada cubría casi el 90% de sus facciones, pero eso no podía evitar que Kyle no desviara su mirada de aquella chica de espíritu libre.

Sus cabellos negros danzaban de un lado para otro mientras que la chica contorneaba su cuerpo al ritmo de la bulería alegre y ruidosa que surgía de la guitarra de uno de los músicos que la rodeaban.

_**Vengo, como loco por la vida**__**  
**__**con el corazón latiendo**__**  
**__**porque sabe que tú estás.**__**  
**__**Ay vida, que palpita de alegría**__**  
**__**que me embriaga el sentimiento**__**  
**__**con tus besos más y más.**_

¿Cómo se sentiría besar aquellos labios de color carmesí? ¿Cómo sería la voz de aquél ángel misterioso que le invitaba a entregarse al apasionado sentimiento del amor en medio de aquél baile? Él no lo sabía, pero eso no sería por mucho tiempo.

Se subió al escenario y la rodeó entre sus brazos primero para luego tomarla de las manos y hacerle dar vueltas. Quiso acercar sus labios con los de ella, mas ésta le apartó gentilmente y, con timidez, negó con la cabeza.

_¿Por qué, amor?_, le preguntó con la mirada. _¡Eres el embrujo de la luna, eres la más hermosa de las rosas y eres la dama más dulce que he visto!_

_**Ay tienes, el embrujo de la luna,**__**  
**__**la belleza de una rosa**__**  
**__**y la tibieza del mar.**__**  
**__**Ay eres, vino dulce de las uvas**__**  
**__**donde bebo con tus labios**__**  
**__**de la fuente para amar.**_

La chica, con dolor, bajó del escenario tan rápido como pudo. Kyle sintió que en ese momento debía hacer algo para darle a entender que él no tenía intención alguna de jugar con ella, ya que él estaba en un plan serio de tener una relación seria con ella.

Sin embargo, un grupo de manos lo bajaron del escenario y lo llevaron aparte.

- ¡No! ¡Esperen! – exclamaban.

- Olvídala, Kyle – le dijo una voz conocida.

- ¡Pero Stan, la amo!

- ¡Pero tú tienes novia! – le replicó Kenny mientras lo sacaban a rastras del lugar.

_**&%&%&**_

_**Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía,**__**  
**__**es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.**__**  
**__**Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día**__**  
**__**de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**_

- Lo siento, Rebecca, pero hasta aquí hemos llegado – confesó Kyle mientras que una sorprendida Rebecca Costwolds, a punto de llorar, le preguntaba:

- ¿Por qué? ¿He hecho algo malo?

- ¡No, no, no! Tú no has hecho nada, Rebecca.

- ¡¿Y entonces?!

Kyle suspiró hondamente y, con franqueza, respondió:

- Amo a otra…

_A un amor imposible._

Una sonora bofetada sonó en medio del pasillo; una Rebecca furiosa se alejó en medio de las lágrimas de dolor mientras que Kyle, conservando la compostura, se dirigió hacia su lócker ante la mirada inquisitiva de varios alumnos, incluyendo sus amigos.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Ganas, de vivir aquí a tu lado,**__**  
**__**a tu cuerpo encadenado,**__**  
**__**hechizado de pasión.**__**  
**__**Ay nada, sin tu amor yo no soy nada**__**  
**__**soy un barco a la deriva**__**  
**__**que naufraga de dolor.**_

- ¡Espera! – exclamó Kyle cuando vio a la chica sentarse junto a la fuente del jardín del lugar.

La chica enmascarada empezó a correr hacia el interior de la casa, pero Kyle la alcanzó al tomarla de la muñeca. Obligándole a que le mirara a los ojos, le dijo:

- Quítate la máscara... Por favor…

La pelinegra lo empujó y negó con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Por qué no?! – exclamó el chico con desesperación - ¡¿No te das cuenta de que no puedo respirar sin ti?! ¡¿Qué no puedo vivir sin ti?! ¡Que te amo sin conocerte!

Con una negación de cabeza, la joven abandonó el jardí Kyle, aquella huida significó que su amor jamás iba a ser correspondido, por lo que decidió regresar a su casa y a retomar su propia vida.

_**&%&%&**_

_**El perfume de tu aliento quiero respirar**__**  
**__**y esa magia que hay en tu mirar.**__**  
**__**Ser el héroe de tus sueños todo y mucho más,**__**  
**__**quiero ser tu calma y tempestad.**_

La depresión que surgió tras aquella revelación lo llevó a unirse, unos días más tarde, con los góticos, quienes lo acogieron como uno más en la pandilla, salvo Henrietta, la única chica del grupo. La que alguna vez había sido la chica más gorda de la primaria de South Park sabía muy de sobra la estúpida razón por la que Kyle se unió a los góticos.

Stan, a pesar de todo, era su amigo aún cuando él ya no perteneciera al grupo, siendo él el que le informara del origen de aquella depresión: el amor imposible de una perra inmunda que trabajaba en una cafetería bohemia underground como chica go-go.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía,**__**  
**__**es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.**__**  
**__**Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día,**__**  
**__**de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**_

- ¡No puedes vivir eternamente entristeciéndote por el amor de una idiota! – explotó Henrietta en una tarde lluviosa luego de que Pete, Frickles y Michael dejaran la casa de los Biggle.

- ¡Ella no es una idiota! – se defendió Kyle.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE LO ES! ¡¿Acaso sabes su nombre, su edad, su teléfono, sus gustos, sus emociones, todo?! ¡¿Lo sabes acaso?!

Kyle estuvo a punto de responder, mas decidió cerrar abruptamente la boca al darse cuenta del punto a donde quería llegar la chica gótica. Poniéndose en posición fetal, empezó a llorar.

- Ya está bueno que madures, Broflovski – dijo Henrietta con frialdad -. Ya ni Stan es tan inmaduro como tú.

- N-no… N-no puedo vivir sin e-ella…

- Por supuesto que sí puedes hacerlo.

Henrietta encendió un cigarro y se lo ofreció a Kyle; éste rechazó el ofrecimiento, por lo que la gótica se llevó el cigarro a la boca y añadió:

- Simplemente ve allá y enfréntala. Si aún tienes la esperanza de que te corresponda, dile lo que sientes por última vez y te retiras con las mismas.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía**__**  
**__**es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.**__**  
**__**Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día**__**  
**__**de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**_

_Ella te buscará… Si siente algo por ti…_

Kyle buscó con la mirada a Ninón, la chica enmascarada que debía subir al escenario, según el dueño le había dicho al verle entrar al establecimiento. Al verle dirigirse al escenario, decidió esperar a que ella terminara de bailar, ya que después de su número era cuando ella podría estar más libre.

La mujer, al ver que él se dirigía a ella al terminar su número, optó por irse al jardín. Kyle la siguió con toda la discreción que pudo hasta llegar a un enorme espacio con arcones que evocaban a la Madre España, de atrás de uno de los cuales la chica se escondió.

_**Acércate muy lento, déjate sentir.**__**  
**__**Enciende ya este fuego que hay dentro de mí.**_

- ¿Hola? – murmuró Kyle al buscarla con la mirada.

La chica lo miraba desde una de las columnas, con los ojos llenos de admiración al ver que el hermoso pelirrojo había venido al lugar sólo por ella.

- ¿Ninón? – llamó Kyle - ¡Ninón!

Al desviar su vista hacia la columna en donde estaba Ninón, ésta se guardó un poco más mientras que Kyle, decidido, se acercaba hacia allá.

- ¿Ninón?...

La aludida salió corriendo mientras que Kyle, al verle, la persiguió hasta tomarla de la muñeca. Los dos forcejearon hasta que el judío la empujó hacia la pared y, mirándola a los ojos, le dijo:

- Por favor, sólo escúchame…

_**Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor,**__**  
**__**sin tus besos soy un pobre corazón.**__**  
**__**Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor,**__**  
**__**a tu lado no hay pesares no hay dolor.**__**  
**__**Ay, ay, ay, no me dejes sin tu amor**__**  
**__**que tu recuerdo siempre vaya por donde voy.**_

Ninón desvió su mirada.

En sus labios Kyle podía notar una tristeza que hasta ese momento le era desconocido.

- ¿Me amas? – fue lo primero que preguntó.

Ninón no contestó.

El silencio de la mujer de cabellos azabache era definitivo para el pelirrojo. Lo había captado; se había dado cuenta que había ido ahí con falsas, vanas esperanzas de ser correspondido por ella. ¿Cómo era posible que fuera tan ciego? Cuando una mujer te dice un no, no es un "sí", sino un "no" rotundo.

- Lo siento – murmuró -… Ya no volveré a molestarte más.

_**¡Ay virgencita del cielo, como la quiero!**__**  
**__**Ella es la luna, ella es la luna, sin ella muero.**__**  
**__**De rodillas yo te lo pido,**__**  
**__**dile que yo la estoy amando.**__**  
**__**Ya no quiero vivir solito.**__**  
**__**Dime hasta cuándo.**_

Se apartó de ella y se dispuso a marcharse, pero Ninón lo detuvo diciéndole:

- Espera.

El joven judío se volvió hacia ella con sorpresa.

Aquella voz de repente le había sonado muy conocida. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

Ninón se le acercó y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le dijo con franqueza:

- Te amé desde hace tiempo… Kyle.

Se quitó la máscara inmediatamente y la tiró al suelo para así mirar a los ojos al joven judío, quien palideció enseguida.

- ¡¿We-Wendy?!

Testaburger desvió su mirada y explicó:

- No podía corresponderte, Kyle. No en ese entonces, cuando entraste aquí con los chicos por primera vez. Yo… Yo en ese entonces todavía estaba con Bridon hasta no hace unos dos meses…

- Wendy… Yo…

_**Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía,**__**  
**__**es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.**__**  
**__**Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día,**__**  
**__**de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**_

Wendy le puso un dedo en los labios y le replicó:

- Lo siento, Kyle…En verdad lamento que hayas terminado con Rebecca por mi culpa…

La pelinegra hizo el ademán de irse, mas Kyle la tomó de la mano y, antes de que Wendy pudiera decir algo, la besó.

Aquél beso fue tan tierno, tan apasionado y tan profundo que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Rebecca Costwolds, el Team Stan y el Team Craig lo presenciaban con las quijadas por los suelos.

_**Bulería, bulería, tan dentro del alma mía,**__**  
**__**es la sangre de la tierra en que nací.**__**  
**__**Bulería, bulería, mas te quiero cada día,**__**  
**__**de ti vivo enamorado desde que te vi.**_

Rebecca, herida en su amor propio y llena de odio hacia la joven Testaburger por haberle arrebatado a Broflovski, sacó el arma de fuego y le disparó a quemarropa a la pareja.

- ¡Kyle! ¡Wendy! – exclamó Stan horrorizado mientras que el Team Craig sometía a una enloquecida Rebecca Costwolds, quien gritaba:

- ¡PERRA! ¡KYLE ME PERTENECE!

Stan, Butters y Kenny corrieron hacia Wendy y Kyle; éste, afortunadamente, estaba herido levemente, pero…

- ¡Wendy! – exclamó al ver que la chica no respiraba.

Tomándola entre sus brazos, intentó hablarle, tratando de entretenerla mientras le rogaba a Stan que buscara ayuda.

- ¡Wendy! ¡Wendy, mi amor! ¡WENDY!

No hubo respuesta.

Kyle miró una de sus manos, la cual reposaba en el estómago de la joven: Estaba cubierta de sangre.

_**¡Bulería, bulería!**_

Sollozó mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a su amada.

Wendy había muerto en sus brazos de manera instantánea.

- N-no… ¡NO! ¡WENDY!


End file.
